Vidmaster Challenge: Endure
Vidmaster Achievement: Endure is an achievement in Halo 3: ODST and one of the Vidmaster Challenges. It is unlocked when you play on Firefight, on any mission, and pass the 4th set (the 12th round and 60th wave) on 4 player Heroic co-op Live. It is worth 25 Gamerpoints. Strategies and Tips * Almost every round works the same; the first wave will be Grunts and Jackals, the second one will also be grunts and jackals and some Brutes, the third wave will either be drones or hunters plus some brutes. The fourth wave will consist out of many Brutes and some Grunts, and the last wave will consist out of 2 or 3 Chieftains with Fuel rods and 2 or 3 Chieftains with Gravity Hammers and many brutes. * Certainly the best map to do this is Alpha Site. Have your two people defend each stairs, and hold your position. * Another good map to get this achievement, granted it requires a lot of teamwork, is Lost Platoon. A good tactic is to have two people in the base, one with Laser to deal with the Wraiths, and two people in the Warthog. Try and jack and/or kill the drivers of two Choppers and get into them, because once the second set rolls around and Tilt is activated, the Warthog turret becomes useless, and having two people in Choppers helps to splatter Hunters and Chieftains, but be weary of the rocks and obstacles that dot the terrain of Lost Platoon. * Another good choice is Windward. Simply camp inside the central building with each player watching a single entry. The fourth should act as reinforcement to whoever is handling the most combat. * When facing brutes, try to use the Noob Combo. * Try to let the first hit on an Chieftain be an overcharged plasma pistol shot; it will cause it's shields to fall. This is due to the fact that it will turn on invicibility after it's hit. * Try to distract a Chieftain and make it follow you, whilst another player assassinates him. * On the bonus round, let every person aim at one of the shafts the grunt's come out and keep moving whilst shooting. This will earn you many headshots. * A good weapon to have would be the automag. Warnings * Brute Stalkers can be very dangerous if the Catch skull has been activated. They will throw tons of Firebomb Grenades, and players who don't keep moving will quickly find themselves incinerated. If you do choose to go out on your own, be sure to keep your VISR mode on. This will allow you to see the Stalkers much easier. Yet there is a down side; if the Brute Stalkers do throw firebomb grenades at you, your VISR mode will not work as good, due to it being sensitive to light. Another wise move would be saving your grenades-if a Stalker comes after you, you can jump around and dodge the fireball grenades and begin to throw your own back at him. * At the last wave, be careful when facing the Brute Chieftains. The Fuel Rod Gun is especially lethal, and the Gravity Hammer can cause damage through walls and other obstacles. Players should try to focus on one Chieftain to start, take his weapon, and use it to kill the remaining brutes. * When a Brute Chieftain is glowing, he has activated his invincibility. Players should simply stay clear of it until it stops glowing, at which point it can again be damaged. Players are able to assassinate the Chieftain even when he is invincible. * Crater may seem a very good choice for this achievement, but the snipers will tear you apart on heroic. Trivia * This achievement automatically unlocks the 200,000 points achievement for the map you're playing on, because you'll have easily over 600,000 points at the end of the 4th set. * On a Bungie.net poll, this achievement was voted the hardest to achieve. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Achievements